Simply Dashing
by xlautnerbabe
Summary: Michelle Mccool never realized how strong her feelings were for a certain "dashing" superstar. Michelle/Cody


- SIMPLY DASHING ONESHOT - Michelle McCool and Cody Rhodes

* * *

All Michelle McCool wanted to do was go back to her hotel room and sink back into her cozy, king-size bed. She had had a long, stressful week - autograph signing, house shows, etc..

She was just about to head out of the arena to her Mercedes, when she was stopped by Jack Swagger. He looked his regular, cocky self in his button down short sleeve shirt and khaki pants. Michelle would have like to scoff at the man's appearance, but she stopped herself. "Michelle," Jack said, taking her hand and stroking it with his. "Yes Swagger?" the former champion asked him, gently taking her hand from his and laid her arm flat against her side.

Jack smirked and touched her cheek. "You look very..flawless," he said as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her soft cheek. Michelle was honestly disgusted by his sudden move on her. She wasn't attracted the very least to Jack Swagger, she didn't consider him as a friend either. She leaned back, pushing his cheek away with her manicured hand. "Jack, no," the diva said. With a stern look, he said, "C'mon Chelle, you know you want me," he said trying to grab her hand. Michelle just looked at Jack without emotion, "As if."

That was all she spoke before turning the other direction and walking off leaving Jack standing there suprised and shocked.

Michelle simply hated guys like that - guys that act like their chick magnets. No guy as ever caught Michelle's attention.. that is until just now.

Across the hall from her was Cody Rhodes in just a towel - like his 'How to be Dashing' segment. Michelle found herself staring at his bared chest and abdomen area. She just managed to look away when he turned around and starting walking past.

Michelle continued walking, making sure not to glance at Cody. She found it hard though - she saw from the corner of her eye Cody staring her down smirking.

"What Rhodes?" She said, turning her body to face him fully.

His smirk grew wider, seeing her eyes glance down secretly to his abs. "Oh, nothing."

Michelle forced herself to keep her eyes on his face instead of his body, "Whatever then." She turned and started to walk off but she could feel eyes watching her ass. The former 2-time womens champion would have liked to go back and slap him hard but part of her just kept on walking - like part of her liked Cody watching her. Something had definitly changed with her..

* * *

Michelle was at her door fidgeting with her keys for the right one when the door opened with Layla standing before her. The blonde looked up and mumbled a thanks to her friend before walking in and sinking into the sofa with a sigh. Layla stood there confused before shutting the door and going to sit on the the arm of the sofa next to her. "Whats wrong?" The young British women said, laying her hand on her friends shoulder. Michelle raised a perfect eyebrow at her in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Layla moved from the arm of the sofa to sit on the cushions next to her, she said, "You sighed, you don't sigh unless somethings wrong or.." Suddenly a smile appeared on the brunettes face causing Michelle to give her another confused look. "Who is it?" Layla asked her enthusiastically. Michelle hadn't a clue what Layla was on about. "Huh?"

Layla rolled her chocolate brown eyes at her friend, "The guy that you've obviously fallen for!"

Michelle just stared at her friend like she'd gone mad. _Of course I havent fallen for anyone, thats ridiculous,_ she nervously thought. _Have I?_

"Are you high? I didnt fall for anyone," she questioned her. Layla looked at her suspiciously, not believing anything Michelle just told her.

"Well okay then, but if you do happen to crush on someone you would tell me right?" the brunette asked before adding, "Especially if it's someone i know?"

"Of course Lay, your my best friend," she answered, hugging her friend.

Layla hugged her back, then skipped off to the corner of the room where her phone was - picking it up, already dialing a number. Michelle quietly laughed at her friends quick moves before jumping up from the sofa and going over to the kitchen area to start dinner.

She grabbed the ingrediants to make herself a salad - it was all she had an appetite for. As her hand touched the salad dressing her thoughts focused on _him_,  
making her forget everything else at the moment. _His eyes, his voice, his body, his cockiness,_ everything about him made Michelle weak in the knees. As her thoughts slid from moment to moment she witnessed him in, a shiver went down her spine. Michelle couldnt believe it, she actually fell in love.. with Cody Rhodes.

* * *

Laying shirtless on his bed, Cody thought of what happened not just an hour ago. He smiled to himself when Michelle's face came into his thoughts. He had had a little crush on the flawless and famous diva since he debuted in the WWE. He always felt different around her, like he had to impress her whenever she walked by him or watched one of his matches.

His smiles turned upside down. Everything he did to lead her to him, she either ignored or simply just didnt notice or care. But Cody didnt care, he would do anything to get Michelle Leigh McCool to fall for him.

Cody picked up his Blackberry, went to contacts and stared at a certain number rivalring whether or not to call it.

The superstar pushed the call button. He silently hummed his entrance theme, waiting for her to answer.

He then heard a feminine voice say 'Hello?' and he grinned a dashing grin at the voice. "Hey Michelle, its Cody."

Michelle furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Hey Cody, you need something?"

"Actually yeah, i wanted to ask you something," Cody said back into the phone speaker. Michelle answers, "Oh, what?"

Cody stumbles over the question, "Uh well..i was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me?"

Michelle's heart skipped a beat, she felt like jumping up and down - like a 5 year old that just got a new toy. "Sure, I would love too."

"Thats great! Tomorrow night good?" Cody said, a smile plastered on his handsome face.

"Tomorrow sounds good," Michelle said. "See ya then Cody." They both said bye and hung up the phone at the same time.

* * *

Michelle let out an involuntary scream, and smiled a flawless smile. Layla who was now off her own phone, watching Degrassi turned her body to face Michelle and asks, "Why did you scream?"

Michelle went over, two salads in hand and took a seat on the chair next her. Handing her friend a bowl of green she exclaimed, "Cody asked me out!" Layla was taken aback as she was lifting her fork to her mouth, she dropped the fork back on her plate and said, "Thats great! Whens the date?"

Michelle giggled at her friends move, "Tomorrow." Layla set her salad on the coffee table, and got to her feet. "Lets go get your outfit planned then!"

Michelle gave in, and also set her bowl down. "Alright then, better now then last mintute." She switched off the tv, and headed off to her bedroom with Layla at her heels.

* * *

( next day; morning )

Cody slid a white t-shirt over his bare chest, imagining about his and Michelle's date tonight. He smiled to himself as he made his way down the hallway of the hotel to the lobby. He passed his co-workers on the way, chatted a little then walking off to his destination.

He walked across the parking lot to his rental car, started the ignition and drove to the arena to get the next script of a new storyline he'll be in.  
He tried to focus his mind on what the storyline would be but his thoughts kept focusing on Michelle.

Cody stepped out of the car, slid his keys in his jeans pocket and walked forward to the doors of the Staple Center. He glanced Laycool - Michelle and Layla - entering the place a couple steps in front of him. He ran to catch up with them, and walked beside Michelle, "Hey there."

Michelle and Layla looked towards him, "Hey Cody." Michelle smiled at him when she said it.

Cody heard Mr. McMahon calling his name from one of the rooms, so he quickly said, "Cant wait for tonight." He winked in her direction and walked to the boss mans office.

Layla grinning said, "Chelle, what're you staring at?" Following her eyes, the brunette found Michelle staring at Cody's backside. Michelle blushed and looked away from the hot sight. "Nothing," she said, turning a corner into the medium sized lockeroom she shared with Layla.

"Sure," Layla said sarcastically. Changing the subject, she added, "Why are we in here if we're off tonight anyway?"

Michelle paced around the room, and found what she was searching for, "I forgot my grandmothers necklace here." She picked up the heirloom and slid it in a small pocket of her purse and walked to the door, "Coming?" Layla followed next to her friend and walked down the hall back to the front doors.

* * *

Once Cody was out of the chairmans office he planned to go back to his hotel, lift a few weights, shower afterwards and then pick up Michelle for their date. But he ran into a problem. His ex girlfriend, Kelly Kelly.

He sighed, and greeted her. The diva pecked his lips and hugged him tight. "Woah, Kelly!.. whats up with you, we broke up remember?"

Kelly looked at him innocently, rubbing her hand up and down his muscled arm, "I know, but i want you back."

Cody was a nice guy so he didnt push her away like he should of, instead he was being his sweet, normal self, "Look im sorry, but i dont feel the same way anymore." He sighed and added, "Plus, i have a date tonight."

The blondes smile turned to a stern look, "With who?"

Cody slowly removed her hand from his chest, "Michelle."

Kelly gritted her teeth, and stomped off with a huff of her breath. Cody shook his head and walked out the doors of the arena back to his car. He checked his watch and found he had two and half hours until his date.

* * *

Parking the car in Starbucks' parking lot, her and Layla stepped out of the car with heads turning their way. The girls looked flattered and smiled at the many men who were watching them. They walked through the doors of the coffee shop and ordered their drinks for takeout.

Michelle leaned against the wall post with Layla standing next to her texting. Michelle glanced behind her, and saw a couple sitting in a booth. She saw the guy peck the girl's cheek countless times as the girl just smiled and giggled. Michelle felt a twitch of jealousy. Not of the girl, but of the couple. All she ever wanted was a guy who made her feel like she were the only girl in the world. She hoped that that guy would be Cody.

Layla nudged her out of her fantasies when the Starbucks worker handed them their drinks. Michelle took out her bejewled wallet and pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to the cashier. She walked out the door behind Layla with one last look at the the sweet couple.

* * *

Michelle turned the faucet in the shower so no more water fell from it. She grabbed the towel from the rack and folded it around her body, turning to face the pristine mirror. She looked at her reflection and studied her flawless facial features. She appeared satisfied by her looks and began getting ready.

* * *

On a different floor of the hotel, Cody was using his own dashing tips to get himself ready for his date. He set the nose hair trimmer on the marble counter and studied his features. Satisfied, he opened the the door of the bathroom and walked across the hallway to his bedroom, wrapped in his towel still.

He went through his closet and picked the articles of clothing to wear and slid them over his body. The former tagteam champion made his way back to the bathroom and picked up his comb and began combing his short locks.

* * *

Michelle stood before the mirror in her snow white mini _Marchesa_ dress. She smiled at her reflection and and centered her grandmothers necklace around her neck and smiled a famous smile again. She turned the knob of the door and entered the hallway into the sitting room where she met Kaval and Layla sitting on the sofa cuddling. She flashed a cute smile at the two. Layla must have heard her enter because she turned around in Kaval's arms and smiled at her friend, "You look fantastic Michelle." Kaval turned around when Layla gave the compliment and agreed with Layla. "Aw thanks guys," Michelle thanked them. "So whats on the scedule for you two tonight?"

"It's a movie night," Layla said, leaning her head back on Kaval's shoulder. Kaval put his arm around Layla as Michelle went to sit on the armchair to wait.

* * *

Cody knocked on the wooden door and and adjusted the bouqet of flowers in his hand while he waited for her to get the door. He heard heels clicking on the floor and stood up straight as the door opened revealing a gorgeous Michelle. Cody stared in awe at the sight of her, "You look beautiful." He took her hand and kissed it, looking up at her, smiling.

Michelle smiled at him, "Thanks Cody, and you look very handsome." She glanced the roses he was holding and asked, "Are those for me?"

"Oh, yeah." Cody held them out to her. Michelle smiled and pecked his cheek before she went to put them in a vase. Cody hummed to himself as he waited.

Michelle walked back to him and Cody smiled and took her hand, walking with her down the hall.

* * *

Cody drove the car up to the entrance of the French restaurant _Chez Rouge _and got out walking to the passenger side to open Michelle's door. Michelle stepped out and held his hand as Cody handed the valet his keys for him to park the car.

The duo walked to the waiting area to be seated and stood their while the maitre d walked towards them with their menus. He welcomed them and began walking to a booth with Michelle and Cody right behind him.

Michelle seated across from Cody and the two ordered their drinks, two glasses of sparkling wine. They chatted while they waited for their drinks to arrive.

* * *

As they finished the last few bites of their _creme bruille,_ they stood in their seats to get ready to leave. Cody interlaced his fingers in Michelle's and left a tip on the table for the waitor. They walked together to the door and called for the valet to bring their car back. As they waited they faced eachother, chatting with one another. The valet brought their car back around, Cody opened Michelle's door and went to the drivers side. They both had smiles plastered on their faces as they left the restaurant.

* * *

Cody pulled the car up to the entrance of the hotel they both stayed at and parked it. They both stepped out and walked to the front doors together in silence holding eachothers hands. They reached the front desk, checked in and walked up to Michelle's room.

They two entered the elevator and stood across from eachother. Cody complimented on her beauty once again, leaning forward to her. Michelle mumbled a thanks and blushed, also leaning forward. The new couple touched lips and kissed.

* * *

Well i hope you like, this is my first oneshot & i honestly think i did pretty good. :)  
This is dedicated to Sofia since it was on her wishlistt. :)

R E V I E W. please ? :D


End file.
